A Unprecedented Companion
by Pokemance
Summary: The story of a Fallen's(F) and Humans(M) who find themselves creating a new society, as per usual contains sex.
1. A Unprecedented Companion

I look around. Bodies of the fallen on the floor, I shoot the head of the captain off. A Dred, still alive shoots at me, it's only hitting shot barely scratches my arm, I couldn't afford to die over revenge, I am no guardian.

I rush at the Dred and start choking it's neck out of breath, the Dred squirms for it's life, it's arms pushing on my body to try and free itself. One of its hands goes inside my pants, I had a small gap in the armour so I could pull out my dick and piss. My grip in its neck weaken, the Dred pushes my hand way and gasps for air.

I was rather tense, I had a Dred's hand on my dick moments ago, this was weird, even by mistake. The Dred tackles me, it's body gets on top of mine, from it's mouth drool dripped out, I see what it tried to do before I try anything, my hand near my hand cannon. The Dred pushes it's mouth against mine, it's tongue goes inside my mouth, it's hands go inside my armour and caress my chest. As it breaks the kiss, it softly licks my neck, I shiver. The Dred rests it's hands on my cheeks and looks at me.

We stare at each other for what seems minutes, one of its hands reaches down and pulls up a piece of the Dred's armour, it seems like the crotch part, I look down and see some dripping fluids from were once was that piece of armour. I look at it's eyes.

It's head raises away from me, as well as it's torso. The Dred starts rubbing it's crotch on my leg, dripping wet fluids from it's privates, I push it's body, it falls in the opposite direction of me and I stare at it's crotch. Her crotch, her wet neon purple swollen crotch. I could feel my cheeks get warmer.

I punch her face and get on top of her, "you do as I say or I will bust your head off" I say to her. I press her head on the floor and pull out my dick, she gasps and opens her legs a bit more. She sticks her tongue out. I slam my dick inside her insectoid insides, she was really tight, I feel her adapt her self to my dick, her vaginal tunnel discharges on my dick while having little spasms, little soft moans get out of her mouth. " are you already cumming?" I say.

She jolts up and gets on top of me, her chest falls on top of me, she forces her tongue in my mouth, slowly she starts to move her hips, her grip on me was really tight and warm, I couldn't help myself and wrapped my hands around her torso and push her more against me, there was a feel of intimacy in the air, I could feel her doing her best to make me feel good and, after building up, I feel her slam hard at me the exact time when I came, my cum shooting inside of her as her body shook with each jet that went inside of her womb. The amount of pleasure made my hump inside her more with each ejaculation.

She plays with my tongue more passionately as my dick softens out of her, the image I once had of her, of mindless cannon fodder killing machines, fades into her of lust and care, a certain warmness fills me.

I get her into my ship and it into space, in my head the possibility of this being one of the fallen's plans, once she set foot on my ship she vanished, I am worried she might come to the bridge and kill me, the ship gets into orbit and I engage auto pilot, about to get up from my chair I feel a warm wet tongue on my dick, she was hidden their this whole time waiting to give me a surprise.

I smile at her, this is going to be fun.


	2. Second in Command

The only light came from a single lightbulb which rested from its wires in the middle of the room, just above her head, surrounding us thick walls of concrete, I had him tied to the chair, a Fallen's captain In front of me, I slap it's face, it awakens from it's sleep.

I punch it's face, it just laughs off, "you filthy humans call that a punch?" It says, I kick it's chest it spews blood from it's mouth, "I shall never talk" it says, "oh, this isn't an interrogation, I killed you platoon because I was bored" I say as I pull out a knife and stab the knife on the chair near it's crotch, "maybe I will castrate you, cut out two of your arms or even cut a hole in your skull and fuck it" I say as grab it's chin.

"Maybe you could cut off the two you forgot to tie up?" it says mocking me, I jump on top of him and put the knife in it's throat, the plastic chair breaks making me sit on top of it's laying body, " don't you dare mock me!" I say as I stab it's crouch near it's anus, it's body jolts at me, it's legs wrap around me, it starts to breathe faster, as I pull out the knife I notice only a transparent liquid surrounded it, no blood was found, " you just tried to stab my womb, human? How futile!" she says.

Slowly I felt around were I had stabbed her with two fingers, only for them to fall deep into her body, "how dare you stick your fingers there you filthy human" she says, I pull them out and bring them to my face, they were soaked, I quickly move my head to it and gaze at her privates, " don't stare!" she says right before her pussy become even more wet.

I look at her face, she was trying to hide it but there was a definite blush going on, I press my crouch into her thigh, " you are aroused by this human, no wonder you are, as you are in the presence of a female noble" she says, I expose my dick and rub it on her thigh, "don't you dare put your filthy thing inside of me, human" she says.

I rub my dick between her labia, she moans loudly her free hands not even trying to hide her intentions as they hold my sides, her labia was oozing fluids like a waterfall, I then stop. " Why did you stop now?" she asks me, " ask for it, say you want my human dick inside you" I say to her, " I will never..." she says before I interrupt, " then I won't continue" I say to her, she looks at her crotch and sees my throbbing dick covered in pre-cum soaked in her fluids, " Shove it inside of me" she murmured, "what? I couldn't hear that" I say to her.

" Shove your filthy human dick inside my pussy, I want it inside me" she screams, " will do" I say right before I shove my dick inside of her, I started thrusting hard into her, she only moaned, I didn't had the biggest of stamina, so I cum inside her pussy, " Yes, fill me, it feels so good having your filthy human seed so deep inside my womb, filling me" she says just ask I was going to ask if it was okay to cum inside of her. She grabs the knife off of me and frees her self.

Still with me laying on top of her, and inside of her, she uses her four arms to hug me tighter, her legs still wrapped around my legs trying to not let my dick get out of her, " this felt great" I say to her, she shoves her tongue in my mouth, " don't think I can let you go now, human..." She says as my dick flaccids out of her, "..., Consider yourself my second in command" she says letting me go from her grasp, I look at her crotch, "you-you were a virgin?" I ask her, " not anymore" she says as she throws herself on me for the second round.

After we spent the night not sleeping, I follow her to her private ship and we go to orbit, though I didn't like to be her second in command we worked great as a team, while in orbit we found another human/fallen couple, we all agreed to make a human/fallen Platoon, though little did we know both couples were pregnant.


	3. A Tasty Dredd

I walk around the EDZ, bow ready to shoot, grenade launcher armed and ready, I shoot an arrow regards right through the captain's skull, followed with a shoot from the grenade launcher which finishes the rest of the squad, except for a single Dredd, " melee or another arrow? Melee, it's just a Dredd" I whisper, I sneak around, can't afford a sniper shot, I can't be revived, I am not a guardian. The coast was clear, the Dredd was unconscious, still breathing, the fire from the blast had burned half of its clothes off.

It was a she, I bring her to my ship, restrained, and on a table I look at her body. I brought her aboard for a specific thing, taste her. Over her on the table I kiss her, she was regaining consciousness. She looks at me and blushes, she head butts me and I fall on my back on the floor, " that hurt" I whisper. Before I could get up she falls on top of me.

She kiss me, " I am never the one on the bottom!" she says, "what? It's not the first time I have been aboard a enemy ship for sex, you thought you were the first?" she says freeing her hands and legs, " same shitty knot every time" she says, " come on, let's get this over with" she says before kissing me again and stroking my dick.

I hug her and push her head closer to mine, my other hand on her hips, she starts shaking. " you came from that?" I ask her, " shut up, fuck head" she says.

I grab her and sit up, her now on my lap, I kiss and hug her, she moans. " such a tease..." she says as her labia was extremely wet, " has anyone been with you like this?" I ask, " no..." she says extremely embarrassed. " Just fuck me" she says sitting on my lap, shoving her hips down on my dick, she came instantly.

" Are you okay?" I ask, " why would you care? You only brought me aboard for sex, you where going to force your way with me!" she says, " I was only going to taste you" I say. "Taste me?" she says, " your pussy to be more precise" I say as I blush.

She starts moving her hips, " still sexual! Still going to force it on me!" she says before she kisses me, she pins my arms on the wall, her tongue rubbed on mine, she fastens her rhythm. I was loving this, she was extremely tight and, even though pinning me to the wall, she was hugging me. It was obvious she was enjoying herself too.

She breaks the kiss and looks at me, " You are enjoying this, aren't you?" she says, I thrust up at her, " yes" I say. She rests her head on my shoulder and grabs my sides with her hands, not pinning me anymore, she kisses me once more, her face blushes even more.

I cum inside of her, thick warm strands of fresh cum shoot inside her womb, which brings her to her orgasm, her hips slam down on me, my tip piercing past her cervix.

We then layed there on the floor, spooning each other, my hands wrapped around her waist, " what now?" I ask, " drop me on the EDZ, a squadron will pick me up, and things will go back to normal" she says, I push my half harden dick deeper into her, " GAH!" she says.

"You can stay if you want, or do you want to go to the EDZ?" I ask her, she puts her hands on top of mine, " you want another round is that it?" she says. " I liked spending time with you... You know... Not alone" I say, she gets tight around my dick, " you mean as for me to stay with you? As a... Girlfriend?" she says.

" Think about it" I say to her, before getting up and going to the bridge, there I set root to the EDZ, I hear the shower running. I land the ship.

She gets off the shower, " we arrived... is this goodbye?" I say to her, she lays there naked in front of me, " you still haven't tasted me" she says. " is that a yes or a no?" I ask her, " don't force me to decide, I don't know I can't decide" she says as she hugs me, still naked.

I press a button on the bridge, " then can I decide for you?" I say, I grab her hips and hug her back. I then sit on the pilot chair with her on my lap. We where back in orbit. She sit there on my lap bushed and almost kissing me, I slap her butt. She laughs and kisses me. " I guess I will stay" she says.


	4. Captain of the damaged goods

I walk around the EDZ, naked, " hahahaha look mom I wear no clothes hahaha, won't some one shoot me in the face?" I say. A Fallen Captain puts a blanket on my shoulders, " we don't shoot people when they are having breakdowns" It says.

They escort me to their base, " this 'Vandal' will take you to a human drop point where you can get some help, I hope you don't come back. Even if you get better" The captain says, I get on a sparrow with a Vandal.

We get to a ship, a fallen ship, that seemed like it was on its last legs, " well here we are..." vandal grabs my hand and pulls me into the ship, it sets the coordinates to the tower and exits the cockpit. " Hey Vandal..." I call it as I rest my hand near the door switch, the vandal was sitting halfway through the door, "..., Got stuck?" I say as I flip the switch, two of the Vandals arms and a leg get stuck in the door.

"So this is your strategy, human? Pretending to be insane so you can scavenge a Vandal?" it says, " I ain't a Scavenger..." I kneel down in front of the vandal and flip of the crouch guarding it's private parts, "..., I just want to get a ship, though if I can get layed in the process, it's a bonus" I say licking my lips while gazing at her labia.

She grabs my head with her lower arm and stuffs it on her pussy, " then just hurry already!" She says. " wait, you are consenting? That just cut out abit of the excitement..." I say. She grabs a grenade and throws it at the door lock, the grenade wasn't active but it clicks on the button that opens the door.

Vandal runs to the console and sends a ping to her captain, the ship then gets to orbit. "Captain just agreed with me joining you, isn't she awesome?" says Vandal rubbing my dick in it forehead after tackling me to the floor. "She's been thinking of helping humans who seek Fallen as girlfriends, half of her platoon has been taken by humans. When they respond to her messages, she says they always are happy with their human partner, some even invite her to baby showers, which she declines. We can tell she is a bit jealous of them." Vandal says. She begins sucking on my dick.

"Tasty!" she says before she makes my dick sink into her mouth. " could you help me too?" she says pushing her pussy on top of my face, soaked wet. I put my hands on her butt and caress them as I sink my tongue in her pussy. Her lower arms caress my torso as her upper ones caress my dick and balls, she sucks on my dick with tenderness.

We end up getting covered in each others cum, " that was great... Wanna take it a step forward?" she says while rubbing her pussy on my dick. "Have you done this before?" I ask, " No, not at all, Captain trains us for this, we don't battle anymore. We don't even have ammo anymore, all humans that come by the platoon just takes one of my colleagues to their ship and they don't return, months pass and they are pregnant, rinse and repeat. Headquarters began sending only females in the end of career to our platoon. We are known as the Wife maker squad" she says.

She kisses me, "hey, I really wanna have sex, mind if I put it inside?" she asks, " right now? Here on the bridge's floor?" I say. " We can go to the bedroom..." we go to the bedroom.

" We have condoms here, if you don't want kids we can use them" she says as she cuddles me in bed, " I wouldn't mind having kids... I once had kids, a lovely wife as well, they died when the old tower was raided. It all when down hill from there, the gunshots... They gave me PTSD, I tried doing something else... But I was born to be a field soldier, which now can't be near gun fire" I say.

She kisses me as she strokes my dick, "kids it is" she says, I kiss her as tears begin to fall down my cheeks, I don't know what it is but her company and attention feels so warm. " I also been trained to be a mother so don't worry I can take care of kids" she says as she aligns her hips with my dick.

I push myself on top, after kissing her I say " thanks for being cool with this, maybe I needed someone to hear me out" I say pushing my dick deeper into her craving pussy, however I find a barrier offering me resistance, " it's okay, it's my first time... I am this wet for you... It shouldn't hurt" she says, I thrust past it, she smiles as she puts her lower arms on my butt, squeezing it, she pulls me closer, " feels great and it fills me great, I hope you enjoy my first time" she says as she wraps her upper arms around my shoulders.

I grab her legs and rest her back on the wall, she kisses me, I begin to thrust hard and deep into her, fastening the rhythm with each thrust which she matched with her moans. I could tell by her blissful face she was really enjoying it. She begins to thrust back double the speed of my own thrusts then kisses me and stops, " look at me my first time and I already came" she says before she laughs.

I shortly cum deep into her as her pussy tighten around my dick. It felt great. We fall asleep cuddling on the bed.

When I wake up, I realize, I was the small spoon, the Vandal was hugging me from behind. I like it. I feel her head rest on my shoulder, "just a while longer, I like the feel of hugging you" she says.

"I shouldn't have done it with you... I fucked one of my worst enemies" I say as I bury my head in my knees. She grabs me on her lap, she kisses me. " You would die if my platoon didn't help you. I consented with your choice, you picked me to be layed with. I carry your seed in me." She says.

I try to punch her face but she grabs my hand and embraces me in a hug, "it's okay, you are safe with me. I like you, human. I was practically fawning over you at the base, the captain's eye was well aware when she picked me to bring you to the ship. I care not for the fact you are human but that you can give me kids I couldn't have before while in the field..." she kisses me, do to the tight hug I feel both my arms pop out of their sockets, "..., But I could careless about you or your well being" she says as she bites my lower lip.

Like a ragdoll she tossed me in the air multiple times, letting me fall on the floor. Which actually popped my arms back in their sockets. " Now, now... Don't you die on me yet" she says, as she rolls me on the floor with her feet. She lays her foot on my dick and steps on it, " I want more than one kid, it would be a shame if I had to get another human" she says.

But I was done with the abuse, I grab her feet and drag her to the loading bay, I fling her body against a wall making her unconscious. With the adrenaline kicking in, I tie her to a beam, and lock her in the loading bay.

I wait for her to wake up, once she does I open the door to the vacuum of space as I stare at her choking oxygen deprived face. She passes out from it. I sigh and close the loading bay door.

She was still breathing once oxygen filled the room again. She gains consciousness once more, " no more, I surrender, I am sorry...", I cut one of her lower arms, then slam her face with it"..., That hurts..." I cut the other one off, "... You are sick!" she says. " And you are a Dred now, dishonour is upon you. Fuck you..." I spit on her, "..., Fuck you, I am a human, the one that consented with having sex with you... I agreed to it and when you got the chance you turned on me!" I say to her, " you tried to punch me" she says.

" I also tried killing myself, I have lea way on that, you don't" I say as I jam a knife on her lower belly and cut open her uterus. I physically rub the walls of the uterus with a knife before cutting off her ovaries, " No! Nooo!" she says as tears come out of her eyes, as much healing as the machine can do it can't regrow internal organs only external ones. " you will never have kids now, enjoy your scrambled dreams" I lick her tears right before the machine begins healing the Vandal.

I lay a gun on her side and head off to my room, making sure to step on her ovaries, destroying her eggs, before locking her on the loading bay.

A gunshot echoes in the ship, " disposing of loading bay corpse" ship's system says.

I smile, tears down my cheeks, I begin laughing, louder and louder, before shooting one of the windows, the shoot broke it. I had locked myself in, I pass out oxygen deprived on the bed.

I wake up. It didn't matter where or when... I woke up, I shouldn't have, but I did. My hands and legs where strapped to the beg, on my crotch a head was moving up and down. I only felt numb, I pass out once more.

Once I wake up, I feel a tongue in my mouth, wetness and tightness around my dick. I open my eyes, I am shocked by her mere presence, "don't act so surprised human, you think I would leave you alone with such a faulty Vandal without supervision" Captain says as she pulls away from the kiss and sits on my dick as I cum inside her, apparently once again, as her already full pussy spits out the new cum.

" Where am I?" I ask, "my headquarters, two days since the incident" she says as she gets of my dick and begins sucking it clean. " Why am I alive?" I ask her, " the ship had cameras on it, we knew something was off with Gha'ra the moment she tossed you in the air. We had followed you two from a distance, and we decided to intervene but She had already done what we would have done when we arrived. None of the girls wanted you, seeing you as spoiled goods that are to far off to be useful or enjoyed" she says as she climbs on top of me and stuffs my dick into her pussy again.

"But I like you! Unfortunately I can't carry child after a accident in the battle field" she says before she kisses me. She begins to ride me faster and heavily, she puts a finger in my mouth as she cums, thrusting a bit more I cum into her again.

" I always wanted to do it with a human, but you are special..." she lays on top of me, hugging me, caressing me, "..., You are warm on the outside, cold on the inside... But after all that you have experienced and lived through, your mind isn't to far gone, maybe I can melt your cold heart with affection and sex" she says as she kisses me. I cry, getting hit with the full sensation of what was happening, like being hit with a cactus on my balls, was too much to bear. I was already kissing her back.

Next morning I wake up with a kiss, Captain was staring at me with her affectionate eyes as she caresses my cheek with a hand. " You are so cute when you sleep" she says, she kisses me once more, bringing herself to being on top of me I notice I no longer had my movement restricted. She grinds on my morning wood, soaking it wet.

Her lower arms caressing my lower torso. Her upper arms grabbing on my shoulders, her head still passionately kissing me. She momentarily breaks the kiss as my dick buries itself inside her. Her gridding turned to hasty deep thrusts on my dick. Her kiss now also fills the air with moans, I kiss her back.

The effort she was making, the pleasure she was giving me was way to much, I hug her tightly as we cum together. Both of us out of breath. Smiling at each other. "That was great Captain...but I don't deserve greatness, I don't deserve to live..." I say.

She kisses my neck, then softly bites my ear. She then lays on top of me as she caresses my torso with her lower hands, her upper ones one playing with my hair another caressing my cheek, " You don't deserve greatness, you deserve more than that... A Dred, a Vandal, they are beneath you, you are worthy of a Fallen Captain, you deserve to live with me. You are interesting to me beyond dick size..." she says before kissing me.

I try to kick her off, but fail. " I don't see why you feel about me that way, I don't feel it towards you, I think I never will" I say trying to mask a blush, " I think you do. Back on earth, near that dreadful human church, that wasn't the first time we saw each other. We had had already... Been intimate before, albeit I was in a different rank back then" she says.

[Flash back]

Freezing winter, near the main entrance of the church. It was cold my platoon's job was to cut the humans from passing through. We failed many times a day, we were nothing but cannon fodder, any and every human shot us like we where nothing but a nuisance. You were no different.

You killed all my colleagues, but captured me, you weren't even interested in passing through, you were just looking for fun. You brought me to a fireplace lit by you, I was but a mere Dred but you made a great deal in healing the inflicted arrow wounds. I was so confused, then you kissed me, not only that but you cried while doing it, you caressed me, cuddled me. It made me wet but you never acted on it. You were still wearing your wedding ring that day, but it was obvious that it was out of grief.

[End of flashback]

"You healed me back, honoured me with affection, I since then got my act together and risen the ranks, not seeking to kill you, rather to repay you for the tenderness you gave me when I was at my lowest, but when I realized it was to late for that when Gha'ra began treating you like thrash, nothing but a cum cow, glad you killed her before I did" Captain says.

I stare at the ceiling, " what the fuck?" I say, " what?" Captain says, " that's our backstory? I was nice to you for a week and years later you want a relationship with me?" I say. " Yeah, I even did a flashback right now, so what?" Captain says, "Cliché as fuck!" I say, "Well you wrote it, so don't complain, also we are getting too meta, so you either fuck me or finish the chapter" she says getting her head really close to mine, " ahahaha, meta!" I say.


	5. Yet another Dred

EDZ, 3 am, my ammo completely depleted, using my sword as a better melee as I finish a Red Legion horde, I kiss the last Psion as my blade trespasses its heart, I then throw the dying body to the floor.

In the distance I find a two Dred, after picking up some ammo I sneak around to them, I jump on one from behind and slash it's throat. I jump at the other and fall on top of it. The first Dred chokes in its own blood to death.

The living Dred tries to shoot me many times, I end up flipping its body on its belly. Pining it's body from behind I manage to grab it's gun and throw it away. I shove the Dred's head into the mud, it's butt was up in the air. Out of curiosity I slice off it's crouch armour, I am faced with a puffy pussy.

I pull out my dick and rest it on her labia, I could feel the heat emanating from her depths, to my surprise she pushes her butt back, making my dick enter her. As I no longer was pinning her she was looking back over her shoulder, seeing me about to do her, she took the initiative.

She begins to thrust back and forth on my dick, she was tight and wet. I put my hands on her butt cheeks, letting her do all the work we both began moaning, she begins fastening her rhythm. I push myself on top of her body, squishing her body in the mud, I thrust deep into her as I release my cum into her. I grab her short Dred hair and drag her to my ship.

"Dred detected, Human detected, checking ID, ID confirmed" the ship's systems notify me. The Dred was completely surrounded with mud once we arrive. Like a piece of cattle I put a tag on her feet, " you are now my property!" I say to her as I push her by the throat to the wall, she blushes at me.

Her mud filled body was tempting me again but I force her to take a shower, I discard her old clothes, I give her an old shirt of mine, pink and with a unicorn on the front. I cut two extra holes for her nubs.

Once she got out the sees the shirt and hugs me, she puts it on, the shirt suit her body well. I hug her back. I stuff two fingers inside her pussy, she moans then giggles, she kisses me and caresses my shoulder, her moans match with the ins and outs of my fingers.

Her other hand pulls my dick out from my pants and primes it at her entrance, she bites my ear. " Make me yours again" she says while licking my neck, I grab her hips and push my dick inside of her, burring my head on her neck.

I was surprised she was this into it before, but now I see why she is into it, free food, shelter and sex, what would be better for a Dred other than death.

Her moans get loud, we kiss, staring into each other's eyes, I didn't know the last time I was this intimate with someone. She was happily playing with my tongue, thrusting back against me, caressing me as much, if not more, than I caressed her, I can't complain about this arrangement.

We cum in unison, her body shakes intensively as my cum permeates her womb with a fresh load of cum. She passionately kisses me, still blushing. "Thanks" she whispers.

I smile at her, " No, thank you" I say before kissing her neck. She regrows her two other limbs, " I hope you don't mind" she says, I grab her new extra hands, intertwining my fingers with them, " not at all" I say.

She hugs me tightly. I could feel her tears fall on my shoulder, I pull her out of the hug, " don't worry, this are happy tears, I don't have to worry about barely surviving another day" she says, I slap her butt she smiles at me.

After some cuddles and kisses in the shower, I cook dinner for both of us, fresh salmon steaks with a tuna rice salad, we eat together. By the look on her face while she eats I could tell she loved my cooking, we end the night staring out into the stars while in orbit, cuddling on the couch.

I wake up on the couch, Dred was out of sight, I had my weapons back at the bathroom, near the shower, as I go to see if they are still there I bump into Dred, she was carrying coffee and some toasts with butter, " you already woke up? I was going to bring you breakfast on the couch, oh and if you are going to look for your weapons I stored them in weapons closet in the lower floor" she says. I confirm they are there, not missing even a single ammo, they where also cleaned but were in perfect working order according to the computer's anti tampering analysis.

I get back to the couch and meet up with Dred, " don't worry about it, you do well in checking it to make sure" she says at me. The toasts and the coffee felt nice and we begin to cuddle a bit more and more, I get off of on top of her and set the food tray on the floor and out of the way.

I get back on top of her, my hips on top of hers. Her lower arms wrapped around my back, we caress each others cheeks, " so what is your name?" I ask, " Dra'knager the third, you can call me Kana" she say responds.

I kiss her, now not only did our fingers intertwine but our tongues as well, her legs wrap around my waist pulling me closer to her, she breaks the kiss and looks at me blushed. " I want to do it again..." she says, I smile at her.

I pull out my dick and rest it on her labia, I look at her face as it goes deeper inside of her, she was smiling. She pushes her self on top of me and begins riding me softly, she kisses me.

Wet sloppy sounds fill the room with the movement of her hips, her hands caressing both my head as well as squeezing my shirt, she was having fun knowing that I was loving it to as my hands caress her back.

Soon I cum inside of her, it triggers her to cum as well. We caress each other, kissing and hugging. Both of us happy but tired.


	6. A Dred Full day

The Nessus, easy farming resources, easy tradings for things to sell, getting ready for another day of farming I am forced to break on my sparrow.

Choking in its own blood, surrounded by dead bodies, a cute Dred almost dies in front of me, I heal it up. As a reward, the Dred jumps on me with a knife, trying to stab me to death. I mean stabbing usually leads to death, also I am failing to find a situation where stabbing isn't attempted murder.

I deflect the Dred's attacks, I don't want to harm it, but I am forced to punch it's face. Re-enforcements arrive, I am forced to take desperate measures. I kiss the Dred, the re-enforcements retreat. Breaking the kiss I look around to see them all backing down, looking back at Dred I get surprised when it jumps on top of me and kisses me.

I decide to take the rest of the day off and bring it home with me, grabbing some skin tight uniforms I bring them to Dred. It wasn't expecting me, she was all naked in my bed sniffing my sweaty boxers, masturbating. I smile at her, she then notices me and stops while looking at the bed.

I jump next to her and shove my fingers inside of her, she giggles. Sitting next to her, she pulls out my dick and strokes it as I finger her femininity. She kisses me, forcing her self on top of me on the bed and aligning my tip between her labia we begin to tenderly cuddle. She pushes me to the brim inside of her, her squishy green pussy squeezing me at each opportunity as she enjoys my dick.

Her kissing was extremely tender, but not as much as her cuddles, she liked to play with my hair, grab my shirt meanwhile letting out some chirpy deep moans. Her figure was amazing, thick thighs and nothing but muscles everywhere else, she hugs me closer as she breaks the kiss, burying her head on my shoulder, her pussy squashing my dick she sprays the bed with her cum. I grab her butt and do some more thrusting's as to bring me just over that orgasmic horizon.

Dred kisses me again as she feels her spermathecal womb get impregnated with my thick warm seeping seed, bloating up her belly more and more. She loudly enjoys the seeping out of cum, cuddling on my torso, all cute.

I choke her out cold, unconscious I put her body in the airlock, as I prepare to leave the room she pushes me on the floor, getting on top of me she chokes me, weirdly it felt good, she moans after a loud slapping sound is heard, she bites her lower lip.

Readjusting her hips, I feel my dick poke something wet, only to see it enter her again, she laughs at me, her hands on my hips as she and I had sex. I grab her hands and put them on my neck," please?" I say, she quickly pulls her hands from there, she nods "no" with her head, instead she puts her torso on me and bites my ear, I feel my body go completely limp, it felt to good to even move.

She shoves me completely inside, I could only feel my cum drip out of my balls, her moans were loud, her Intense body heat, I fall asleep. Waking up I see her cuddling with me, still on the air lock, her belly twice the regular size. " You are going to be a father whether you want it or not?" Dred says.


	7. Gleefully Fallen

On a bounty from Spider I came to reach her, a pile of dead dreads and vandals surrounds us, circling around in a circle, both try to predict the others attack, rain pouring on us.

My sword tingling with anticipation, her shotgun thingy loaded. I dash forwards and try to jab her torso, pushes it again with her gun and tries to shoot me, I protect with the sword, " Not bad for a human" she says, " not bad for a Fallen Captain, but I want your head" I say slashing at her as she protects, I managed to slice her gun but I am now completely out of ammo.

She wastes no time and physically over powers me, pushing me on the floor and pinning my hands to the floor. Her under arms prepare to choke me. However once she readjusts and sits on my lap, she fells something, she looks down and sees my bulk.

The adrenaline rush of battle had mistranslated on my body, she looks at my face and grinds a bit. It felt good, I knew I had began to blush. She smiles at me, after kissing me she stays looking at my eyes inches from me, " I always wanted kids" she says as she pulls my dick out and grinds on it.

The point of treason was already passed when she even showed interest in me. I know it is pointless to fight back against her, but my mind has already been consumed by the thought of cumming in her.

She detaches her crouch armour, oozing out of it was her wetness, she aligns my tip with her entrance and pushes my dick inside. It felt way to good, the tight, wet, forbidden pussy takes no effort into milking me. "hunf...ah...huunf...GAH, already? Does it feel that good?" she says before kissing me. Amazed by my reaction she lets go of my hands.

Grabbing firmly on her butt cheeks, I thrust wildly upwards at her, " I ain't done yet" I say right before her upper arms grab my cheeks and she kisses me. Not breaking the kiss, she begins to thrust as well.

Here in the middle of a battlefield, with the star filled sky above us , surrounded with Fallen corpses. We were having the time of our life.

She begins to moan, my hands wrap around her back, her under arms doing the same to me, I couldn't last much longer and she was already at her peak, she shouts her heart out to the heavens as she cums, her contracting pussy slamming me deep into her, I couldn't help but cum inside of her just as she pushes me past her cervix. Strands of thick, warm, healthy cum shoots inside her craving fertile grounds. Cum shooting out of her pussy due to the excess of my nut.

Months later I report back to Spider.

"So, you slayed Rha'hel, human? I demand prove! Surrender her head to me and receive your rewards" he says, " I did the other kind of slaying though" I awkwardly say, "I demand proof!" he says. Rha'hel comes to Spider, her overly pregnant belly makes all of the beings in the room gasp, " my fucking ankles are killing me" she says. Spider burst out laughing at us, but gave us the rewards, as well as congratulating us.

Back at the ship, my head lays on her shoulder, I rub her belly, both of us cuddling looking at IO with amazement, I go to kiss her but at the very last second a splash sound comes out of her. " My water just broke!" she says gleefully.


	8. Rookies

Out of ammo I have no other way of fighting my foe. I punch the Dred in the face, it tries to punch back but I make it trip then push my leg on its back, I remove its grenades and after knocking it's lights out I throw them away. Unfortunately killing 4 Guardians. "It was an accident I swear!" I say running from them as they shout at me with anger.

It didn't matter though, in orbit I had a Dred on board, " what you want from me? Why keep me alive?" It says as it's body is tied up on the floor, I grab a knife and cut a hole in its pants near the crouch, then rip them open. " Female, hum?" I say, "really you brought me aboard for that?" she says frustrated.

"Look getting pussy is kind of hard you know and by how wet you are I can see you haven't had much action recently as well" I say, she blushes and looks back at me, I grab her thick thighs and spread her butt cheeks apart, "What are you...oh Fuck!" she says right before I begin licking her pussy clean, I slowly push my tongue inside and inch by inch is meet with moans from her.

Crazy wet, tight and warm, I drank her fluids. "It's too good! No more! Please let me rest for a bit!" she says, I laugh. " okay then" I say before kissing her, my body on top of hers, she was kissing back with care, a gleem in her eye, something was off... In a good way.

She manages to untie her self, before I could reach for my knife she gets on top of me and begins kissing me, her left hand gripping my shirt as the other plays with my hair. " You are right I haven't seen much action lately, being cannon fodder and all" she says nuzzling her head with mine. I hug her, she smiles at me.

In the following weeks we worked together getting sweet loot from Spider's bounties and some Nessus bounties. Turns out stuff is easy if you can get inside the Fallen via Trojan horse. As per usual to cut costs Der'kar and I always slept on the same bed, it was a couple's bed I got in clearance some years ago. But as time gets by we became closer and closer.

"Just fuck me already!" she shouts, " fuck, I was afraid of asking" I say pushing myself on top of her, we kiss, she pulls my dick out and jerks it for a bit. I rest the tip in her labia as her hands hold my cheeks, "let me look at you" she says as I slowly push my dick inside of her, she was so tight. Soon my tip kisses her cervix, "hunf!" we say in unison.

We kiss, her legs wrap around me. Soon I start to move as she begins to drip wet from her labia lips. Still focused in our passionate kiss, we caress each other's body, though very different forms, both bodies loving each others touch as if they were made for each other.

We break the kiss but push our foreheads together, "I'm close..." I whisper, " me too... Let's do it together" she whispers back, " is it a safe day?" I ask her, " does it matter?" she says, we smile at each other. We intertwine our hands and kiss, breaking it only when we both came, moaning together as I seed her grounds with love and care, filling it with pleasure.

I look at her pussy to see blood mixed with my cum, " it was my first time" she says before kissing me.


	9. Milked Cow

My head hurts, as much as I try I can't remember how I got here, last thing I remember I had ran out of ammo in the EDZ, but now I am in space. Worst thing is... I don't own a ship.

As I get up I find all my clothes missing, I do mean all. To my surprise the door was unlocked, I manage to find the bathroom where I proceed to take a bath. Under the shower head I try to organise my thoughts.

All the sudden, a four armed hug is bestowed on to me, something begin to nibble on my ear. As it began to feel good a lower arm grabs onto my dick, a female voice says in my ear " come cuddle, sweet cheeks" before nibbling again on my ear.

I start to bite on my lower lip, I was about to peak. "Not yet! I have a special place for you to unload" she says. She pushes my back against the wall and kisses me, with way too much tongue. Gripping and caressing me, she was really working hard to make her touch and care feel good.

I on the other hand am still processing it. I look at her body, her Fallen body. She couldn't be more than a vandal, I bite down on her tongue. She steps back and spits out a bit of blood. I prepare to punch her face when I stop at the last second. She didn't even try to protect against it, not even a flinch.

She resumes the kiss, " please, let me enjoy this" she says resting me tip on her labia, visible pain in her face as she forces her hips down on my dick. I could feel a warm viscous fluid grip my dick inside a extremely tight hole. I push her off to the floor, my dick soaked in her bright blue blood, as she prepares to stand up I get on top of her and hug her.

" Let the pain subside..." I say, " but I want you inside! I can handle..." she say interrupted by a kiss. " You can't handle it if you die, you stretched so much just to accommodate my dick" I say slamming my dick to her cervix, I rub her lower belly, she kisses me.

She begins to contract her pussy, the grip alone made me shoot deep into her, " Oh Fuck!" I shout, to late to pull out, " Oh! It's so warm and filling...! More! More! Fill me with your baby sauce! It feels too good! I won't be able to resist more of this! Yes! I want to give birth to little you's" she say as, like a balloon, I inflate her needy womb.

As Fucked as my life is now I couldn't help but smile, spooning her, each night after multiple creamy nuts inside of her. Though to her I am only a cow to be milked.


	10. Warm Ice

Europa... Why didn't anyone tell me it's literally just Ice? I could just go back to the warmness of my ship but in the blizzard I got lost.

I am not a Guardian, I am just a moderately armed scavenger, I have a machine gun, a auto riffle, one side arm and 22 throwing knives. Lost and exhausted I pass out as I hear some steps.

When I wake up I feel warm. Surrounding me, clothed with white fur, was a Fallen Marauder resting on my lap, sleeping. I see my weapons on the other side of the room, I try to sneak out of under the Fallen.

It notices it straight away, " let me warm you up, silly" the Fallen Marauder says in a overly feminine whisper. Tightening it's four arm hug, it raises it's face to mine, forcing a tongue filled kiss on to me. I reach to it's shoulders and I fling the Fallen Marauder to the side and run to my throwing knives. I grab them and look at the room, the Fallen Marauder was nowhere in sight.

As I turn to grab the rest of my weapons, I am kissed again with even more tongue. One of her hands rushes down my pants and grips my manhood. " Let me warm you up, I promise you won't regret it" The Fallen Marauder says giggling. In a quick motion it shoves my hands in its own privates, leaky, swollen and warm it's femininity was craving attention. In shock from my hand on a Fallen pussy I stare at it's face blushingly staring at my face.

I pull myself back against the wall, getting away from the Fallen. Breathing hard I look at it's face as it rushes at me. I rest one knife on it's throat, " get the fuck away from me, you little shit" I say with a smile on my face, " I am taller than you... Besides with such thin clothes you won't be able to even reach your ship, so how about a trade?" The Marauder says.

"How much glimmer you want?" I say dropping my knife. It instantly gets to it's knees, pulls down my pants and begins sucking on my dick. " I am a horny as fuck Fallen girl, why would I want glimmer?" It says with my dick in it's mouth. " Don't talk with your mouth full" I say.

Thinking about old floppy grandmas so I wouldn't get excited, I see her frustration grow. She grabs me and pushes me on the floor, the light made her look slim, " I want dick! I want dick! I want Dick!" she shouts jumping on my hips like a child without their toy, " how old are you?" I say. She looks at me, giggling. " 219 equivalent human years" she says blushing while rubbing hips on mine.

She giggles, "you like my wiggle wiggle?" she says grabbing my now hard dick. She takes off her lower pants and hastily shoves me inside of her, "Fuck that's good" she says while tightly hugging me down. Her upper arm wrapped around my neck she warmly kisses me.

She begins to 'wiggle' on my dick, the way her insides grip me and the care that she takes lights up a question in my mind. "You are Ovulating, aren't you?" I ask, " of course, ya silly goose! That's why I want your human yogurt" she says stopping to look at my dick inside of her own pussy.

She then looks at me, "you grew inside of me! You want to cream my warm pie, don't you?" she says all excited. I look away from her. She rubs my cheeks, her lips inches from mine she whispers " you are blushing so much..." then kisses me, I could feel her pussy get more wet and tight.

Hastily 'wiggling', she kisses me. I couldn't hold my moans back anymore. She was extremely good at this, "come on! Mother me you, silly goose!" she says as she hastens even more. I push her of just in time as I cum on her face as she falls on her back. She reaches her peak and loudly moans.

" Why the fuck did you push me off for? Now I am covered with you fucking seed, it's a waste!" she shouts angry at me, " This was the appetizer..., when we get to my ship, I will gladly mother you off this world" I say, "Promise?" she says rushing over me, "Promise I will do that in the next chapter" I say, "Wait no don't go! I want it now..."

**Pokemance**: This was fun to write, been loving the new Europa Map.


	11. Maury's Fall

She hugs me, under her cloak we walk under the blizzard, her warm clothes making it possible. Though my ship was kilometres away from her camp, it seems like seconds before we reach my ship.

The door begins closing behind us, "so this is your..." She begins to say before I push myself on top of her and kiss her. She farts. I look at her deadpan, " sorry" she says embarrassed.

The mood broken I shove her in a escape pod and rush to the bridge. There I set course to Nessus. The ship jumps to its orbit as I go to Marauder.

" It's getting late, let's do it before my captain finds out I am gone" she says cuddling up with me. " I said I would mother you off world, we aren't in Europa anymore" I say, she pushes me off and runs to the bridge, I follow her.

" Fuck you!" she says with tears in her eyes. "Now I am a traitor!" she shouts, " you already were when you literally fucked a enemy" I say before she jumps on me.

"What am I supposed to do now! I lost my career!" she says choking me on the floor, " be a mother" I say almost out of air. Let's go of my neck, so I grab hers. Bringing it closer to mine I kiss her. She bites my tongue, I start to bleed.

"Years of ranking, gone. Just like that." She says getting up and facing away from me. I grab her from behind, kissing her cheek, fingering her leaky depths. She softly moans, " what am I now?" she says looking back at me. I shove my dick inside of her. " A mother and a Marauder, you only switched legions not identity" I say to her.

She tries to kiss me, I block her. " You bit my lip, I am bleeding" I say, she does it anyways. She pushes her hips back and forth on me, thought the aura of uncertainty didn't leave, regret arrives at her face. " Shouldn't have behaved like that..." she says. "Maury, I am at blame as well, I should've been more clear." I say.

"Maury?" she says. "Marauder, Maury as a nickname" I explain, " I like it..." she says as she pushes me on my back, she jumps at me and slams my dick inside of her, before hastily 'wiggling' hard at me. I didn't last long.

"Oh shit!" she shouts as I thrust past her cervix and fill her womb to the brim. Her body shaking she tightly hugs me, her mind in ecstasy. "so much! So warm!" she says before kissing me.

Months pass, she leaves me the moment she finds there are other man, 'better' men. It breaks my heart.

Striving to move on I change my weapons load out, steal Maury's cloak. I decide to take one of Spider's bounties... Maybe the loot I get would take my mind off her.


	12. Moving on with a open heart

The Cosmodrome... What a shit place on earth, I miss I.O. Holding a sniper rifle I kill a squad of dregs only leaving the captain alive, maybe I will get good loot out of her bounty.

I get my cloak on and sneak to the captain. About to slice her head off, she grabs me by the throat and pushes me against the wall. She chuckles. My feat off the floor I couldn't grip the sword anymore. About to pass out, I pushing her off. It didn't work. I had to do one thing as a last resort.

I push my hand in her private armour and shove two fingers into her. Her grip around my neck eased instantly. However her entire body rests on to me. She blushes heavily as she stares at me.

Her expression almost showed the clogs turning in her mind. Her privates got wet. Grabbing my sides with her lower arms she lets go of my neck. Affectionately, she nuzzles her head on mine, her upper right arm plays with my hair. As her gaze moved closer to mine, I stood there speechless. This isn't the outcome I expected.

Our lips touch, her lower right arm squeezes my butt as the upper one caresses my cheek. She pulls away and stares at me, her cheeks even more blushed. Though her eyes... Seem to only show intimacy. She kisses me again, this time not holding back.

Pressing herself more into me, gripping me tighter, tenderly kissing me. Her tongue playing a passionate ballad with mine. The mere thought of killing her disgusted me, this intense intimacy brings tears to my eyes. I don't want that loot anymore. I want her instead.

As soon as I try to finger her, she pulls my hand away. She grabs my hand and sucks on the fingers that moments before where in her. She then whispers in my ear " make me yours" in the most soft and lustful tone. She notices my tears and let's go of me, " sorry, you don't have to do it with me... If... You don't...want..." she asks all shy.

I look to the floor, " It's not that..." I say. She notices me avoiding eye contact, " you have done it with a Fallen before, haven't you?" she whispers softly.

"Only for her to leave me for a better man" I say. She hastily hugs me, " you remind me of me after the death of my late husband, before his death in combat he always looked back at his mistakes as the only thing in his past. Only striving to improve, and rise in his career, but not care for what he had. His death left me and his daughter in shambles, I began searching fulfilment in the job but never got it. Sometimes all it takes to move on is to open your heart again. That and a enemy shoving his hand on your privates while in panic." She says.

The tender motherly hug, only brought me more tears. " I still want to fuck, though" she says before we both chuckle.


	13. Pagan Fallen

I take my first posthumous breath, "Hello hunter! I am your ghost..." A weird black floaty ball says. I follow it's commands until I find a rifle.

" Now aim for the head, Guardian" my ghost says, in front of me, rushing at me, comes this cute looking alien thingy, I throw the rifle on the floor. " What are you doing?!" Shouts my ghost.

Dodging the aliens attack I manage to get behind it, " yes! Now kill it!" My ghost shouts, I grab the alien's crouch, shoving two fingers inside it's female depths, the alien thingy moans. " What are you doing? You are supposed to kill the Fallen!" my ghost shouts in pure frustration.

She however felt differently, kissing me and grabbing on to my hand helping me finger her, caressing me cheeks with her upper arms. Several other aliens arrive at our location. " Quick grab the rifle, we are surrounded by dreg..." my ghost says before all of them throwing their weapons on the floor. All blushed looking at me and their comrade.

I pull out my dick, " Really?" my ghost says beyond annoyed. The two dreg approach me but the one on my lap growls at them, quickly shoving my dick inside of her wet pussy. Hastily riding me, I push myself on top of her rotating her belly up, I shoot my cum to her face. She breathes hard, cumming.

The two dreg run at me both of them licking the sides of my shaft, I laugh as regret faces my ghost. I sit on my back and push both dreg on my lap. Both ferociously thrusting their hips together, squeezing my dick between their soft leaky pussies, both of them moaning they kiss each other, "nice!" I shout.

With cum dripping from it's face the four armed dreg thingy looks at me fingering herself, "come here you" I say. We kiss as I finger and the dreg rub themselves on my dick kissing each other. We all cum. "Finally! Now shoot them and let's go" my ghost says.

They all hug me, the four armed one gets me my rifle and the others grab their weapons, we all laugh confusing the heck out of my ghost. We became a squad, shooting our way out to the ship, allowing to join who wanted to join.

We reach the ship, their captain looking at my squad of 20, " fuck!" it says before it's squad is slaughtered without the opportunity to join us, do to their shoot first question later attitude. Without personal I push it to the floor, before my second in command tells me captain is female.

"I don't want your worm!" the captain says. "Worm?" I ask, my ghost sighs and says " the hive feed their newborn larvae a worm that bounds them to darkness, your methods are so out of the norm this Fallen Captain thinks you are a Hive, Guardian" it says. I laugh.

"Nope I don't serve the Hive or what ever it is, I only like impregnated half of your platoon, since most are tired of being cannon fodder, other males just took the opportunity and mated with their comrades. So how about you? You let us have the ship or join us on our pagan ways?" I say.

"Your platoon won't fit in this little ship only..." she says.

Arriving at the traveller's location, the last city cannons shoot at the ship, we land on the outside of the outer wall, casually walk from the top of the keltch to the top of the wall, a entire army of Guardians aim their sights on my own army of Fallen behind me. "Hey easy, we aren't here to invade or kill!" I say, motioning for my army to lower their weapons. A blue smurf looking guy approaches me, " who are you?" he says. " You must be that woke Cavala guy" I say. " Awoken, Zavalla" it says at me.

I cast out my ghost, the army of Guardians lower their weapons and look at me confused, "Dare to explain, guardian?" says Zavalla. " We are an army of Pagan Fallen, seduced with the pleasures of each others corporal bodies. We are here to offer our support in order to protect the last city and the traveller against your enemies, in exchange we would like access to services provided by the last city..." I say but Zavalla interrupts " and what services are those?". "Maternity, about 20% of the entire crew is about to go into labour in the next weeks, 10% over our max capacity. In exchange we can flood the surrounding areas with troops and copious amounts of spider tanks" I say as the guardians started going off to their life's.

"We accept your deal" Zavalla says, I nod to my Marauder second in command, spider tanks begin to be deployed in the hundreds. " One more thing Zavalla" I say, "yes Guardian?" he says. "how is the city's education system?" I ask as from newborns to young pre-teen Pagan Fallen approach us from the Keltch, Zavalla smiles and chuckles, " It's the best we got to offer" he says rubbing a youngling's hair.


	14. Group Session

I went to the wrong place in Europa. Flanked by a barrage of Fallen, I easily got taken out. To my dismay not permanently.

I wake up strapped to a wall, no pants. Hungry looking Fallen staring at me. " Welcome back human. We were starting to think we would have to start with out you" says the captain grabbing my dick, jerking it a bit, she stuffs it in her pussy, " humm... you are good, for a measly human" she says as the others look in awe at us. She forces me to kiss her.

At my limit she hastens her thrusts, " GAH! Fuck!' I say as I begin to cum into her depths. " Yes, more human. Give me that young seed of yours" she says. She shoves the head of one of her dreg on my dick, " your turn" captain says to her.

She cleans the fluids out of my dick, feeling me grow in her mouth she looks blushed at me. Far more nervous she grabs me more affectionate. Jolting once my dick spits her labia she looks at her captain, " You want to join the Pagan's or not?" captain says, " But...it hurts!" Dreg says, " come on you are taking to long!" Captain says as she grabs Dregs hips and slams them down on my dick, " Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Dreg says as I feel her hymen rip on me, Dreg no longer could stop her self, with haste and ferociousness she quickly wears down her virgin pussy, making me fill her virgin womb with cum until it couldn't bare any more.

The Dreg falls on her back barely awake from the pleasure she got, a cyan fluid cumming out of her pussy, a mix of her blood and my shameless seed.

The Marauder takes no time, still soaked in her colleague's blood, she starts sucking my dick until it grows again. She slams it inside, " enjoy it human, because this is the last time you will ever be this close to a Marauder without dying" she says. She was the tightest of them all, also the shortest. She liked it deep, took her time, she knew what to do, despite also being a virgin. She also is the only one that kisses me, besides her captain, she also plays with my hair. She seems to be the one who craved it the most. Regardless, eventually she gets her fill, bloating her belly up, she softly moans at the warmth of my cum filling her virgin womb.

" Captain! I got a pamphlet! We don't need to breed with humans to join the Pagan Fallen, they will accept us..." a Wrench barges in and looks at Marauder pulling my dick out of her pussy, spewing excess cum to the floor, "... regardless" Wrench says. Captain reads the pamphlet the Wrench, " she is right" Captain says. "Such a waste! I gave him my first time in vain!" Marauder shout before punching my lower abdomen.


	15. Bittersweet Limp

I sit on my ship, it was my day off, no need to deliver pizzas today. Sitting idle near a lost sector, my ship was hidden from sight. But some got curious and turned to dust by my ship's automatic solar turrets. Eating the remains of a pizza that was rejected, I head bang to some cool music while in my boxers. Unbeknownst to me a Captain prepares to flank me.

Slamming my body into the kitchen counter, before I could even react, the Mighty Fallen Captain trashed my boxers and sank it's lips on it, "what...?" I say before the captain pushes the barrel of it's shot gun on my head, her four eyes looking on to me. I could feel the oil of the pizza on my lower back.

I notice the captain had no Dreg or marauders. It spits out my dick, it's three free hands climbing on to me. Soon it layed on top of me, grinding it's soaked crouch on me, I grip her hips, she reloads the shot gun. Before a single slug came out of the barrel I throw my body on top of her, falling into the floor below as the shotgun goes out of her reach.

As she squirms to grab it I pull her hips closer to mine, she finally grabs it but my head was already inches from hers, " you don't need it..." I say before rubbing my harden dick on top of her waterfall of a raw pussy, she pushes her head forwards, making our lips meet. She drops the shotgun and instead cuddles my body closer to her.

In the mist of mutual cuddles, she flinches as my tip pokes her anus, she pushes me away in pain. As I look at her, she spreads open her labia, blue ish purple, oozing out and pulsating. I swallow dry. I rest my tip on her craving entrance, her upper arms make my head look at her, I shove it inside as her entire body jolts. We smile at each other, I begin to thrust as she moans loudly.

Though it didn't seem long, hours passed, my hips sore and both our body sweaty, we were both near our peaks, in a final sprint, I thrust both deeper and harder into her, her lustful moans begging for more. With one final push, I unload on her needy womb, " Noo, not inside! Fuck! It's a bad day, I am going to get pregnant!" she shouts, all do late I pull my dick out, a jet of cum shoots into her face.

Both tired, I fall on my back, she gets closer to me and hugs me, " seems I am going to be a mother again, because of you, either I get my shotgun and end you or you became a father" she says, I roll on top of her and slam my half harden dick inside of her depths, she moans. " So you speak? I was starting to think you were mute" I say kissing her.

She joined the Pagan Fallen that same night, seemed like her request was sent before our encounter, on it she said she just got pregnant. Unfortunately she is infertile. It was... Bittersweet. On one hand she didn't need to worry about getting pregnant, on the other I have to ask for a week off after every valentine's day as I limp for an entire week.


End file.
